Seven Worlds in One World
by Chettechan
Summary: Syaoran and Sakura are Together at last! But something has happened with the multiverse and its up to Syaoran to solve the problem or else his relationship with his beloved Sakura will fail.
1. Wait for me

**SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 1: Wait for Me**  
**written by: Chettechan**

* * *

It was the last day of October and England is a very busy place. People walk in and out of the Cemetery. Some people were inside the church to pray for the souls of the dead, and others were lighting some candles for the souls. It was also one of those days, where people with magical powers can maximize their abilities. It is a known fact that they can because the collective energy of the people were in tuned with their powers.

Eriol Hiiragizawa stood in front of the window and smiled seeing a lot of people running on the street, children wearing masks and Halloween costumes were running to ask for candies, adults were there to supervise them. With a sigh, he closed his eyes and felt his power increasing

Suddenly, he heard a soft voice saying...

_"Help me..."_

Eriol opened his eyes very wide looking at the man standing in front of him.

_"Please... Help me..."_

* * *

A loud scream echoed around the whole household. However, no one reacted because it was considered a typical affair- that girl is always late every morning.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" she shouted in panic, as she grabbed her magical lion companion.

"I've been trying to wake you up!" Kero yelled back, while holding the clock.

Kero, also known as Keroberos is the guardian beast of the Book of Clow, which holds the Clow Cards. He has powers over the Sun, which represents the western half of the cards' magic, The Firey, The Earthy, The Light and all other affiliated cards under them.

The girl clutched her head and wailed, "I cannot believe this! I mean just for once I want to wake up on time!" she stood up and started running around in her room.

"Stop panicking and change your clothes already!" Kero yelled.

"AHHH!"

And she tripped on the floor.

Kero sighed in irritation and glanced at her cards' mistress named Sakura Kinomoto, while sitting on the floor. She had not changed a bit even growing older and having a fiancé. He suddenly recalled when he first met her, when he found out that she was the chosen one to take care of the magical cards from Clow Reed. Although she was a bit of a clumsy girl, She is well-loved, adorable, cheerful, and Kind. Her optimistic and trustworthy attitude are one her strengths.

"That is really painful..." Sakura said, while rubbing her face and then she looked at the clock and rushed towards her bathroom.

* * *

Meanwhile, Touya looked up at the ceiling, hearing loud footsteps of his sister. "As usual... she's late again." He sighed and rubbed his brown ruffled hair.

"Hurry up Touya, we need to go to the cemetery to visit your mother" Fujitaka reminded his son. He adjusted his glasses and closed the magazine.

"Morning Everyone!" Sakura chimed, as she entered the kitchen. Her green eyes were sparkling and her light brown hair was tied neatly on the side of her hair.

"Good morning Sakura" Fujitaka responded with a smile.  
"When will you ever get up early, pig?" Touya's voice rang out.

Sakura growled at her brother, "I am not a pig! Do not call me that because I am already nineteen years old-"

"Yeah a nineteen-year old that still acts like a pig-"  
"Shut up!"  
Touya smirked, "Make me?"

They were immediately hushed by their father as he reminded them that they needed to hurry along. Sakura sat down and started to eat her breakfast. As she slowly chewed her food, she gradually noticed her brother staring at her. "What?" she questioned, breaking the silence.

Touya's gaze softened, "So... is the _brat_ coming along with us?" he asked,

Sakura blushed hearing the word "Brat" which could only mean, her fiancé... Syaoran Li. After all these years, she feels that sometimes, everything was just a dream and that she was with him, not to mention that she is engaged to him. She remembered the first time she met him, and he was really giving her the cold shoulder. But after fighting with him to get the cards, they became friends and soon, they confessed that they love each other and now they are engaged. Some people were wondering why do they need to be engaged when they were just nineteen, but because they were both the Cards Master and Mistress, so technically they will for sure end up together. She took a lovingly sigh, "Yes... but he will just meet us at the cemetery."

Touya opened his mouth for a second, but then closed it.

"Is there something wrong, Onichan?" Sakura asked her eyes full of concern.

"N-No." Touya took a deep breath and smirked at her, "Just make sure that he is not standing beside me or else-"

Sakura frowned.

* * *

A few minutes later, cold wind and heavy snow greeted them as they stepped out from their car. Fujitaka, Sakura and Touya met Syaoran at the gates of the cemetery.

"Shaoran!" Sakura yelled and run towards him, Touya inwardly sighed as his sister's lack of modesty.

Syaoran's face lifted up and smiled, his chestnut hair was full of snow, signifies that he has been there for a long time. His amber eyes sparkled seeing his fiancée coming towards him.

"How long have you been waiting here?" Sakura asked who was now standing beside him while holding his hand and then she wiped the snow off his hair.

Syaoran chuckled, "A couple of minutes-"

_Sakura, can you act like a lady for once?_

He looked and saw a screaming Touya and smiling Fujitaka approaching them. Sakura glared at her brother.

"Good morning, Syaoran" Fujitaka smiled, Syaoran smiled and bowed.

Touya scowled at him, "morning.. _brat_."  
Syaoran glared at him, "morning.. _Idiot_."

Sakura sighed seeing the tension between her brother and her fiancé. She knew that this is how they always treat each other, but she could not get used to it. She remembered her best friend, Tomoyo saying that it was Touya and Syaoran way of bonding when they insult each other.

"Shall we go?" Fujitaka asked, and they all nodded.

A few more minutes, they were all standing in front of the grave of Nadeshiko Kinomoto. They prayed and placed some flowers. Syaoran looked at his fiancé and saw a tear coming out of her eyes. He decided to put around his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Touya saw Syaoran lovingly gesture and sighed.

After they paid their respect to Nadeshiko, they decided that it's about time to go home. As they were walking towards the gate of the cemetery, Fujitaka excused himself because he had seen some of his colleagues and Sakura went with him.

"Do you truly love my sister?"  
Syaoran blinked and looked at Touya, "Of course."  
Touya narrowed his eyes, "Even the world will be chaotic?"  
"What are you talking about?"

Touya glanced to where his sister and father were, "You think that all is right with the world. However, you cannot be happy if the other worlds were not align to your world."

Syaoran frowned, "Excuse me?"  
Touya looked at him, "Just think about it."  
"I am confused, you are talking in riddles-"

Touya interrupted him and spoke his words again, "Just think about it." He left him and went to where his sister and father were standing.

* * *

Later that night, Syaoran could not relax. After a long hot bath and brief of reading, he was ready to drop into the bed. But as soon as his head hit the pillow, thoughts began flying through his mind. Why did Touya Kinomoto asked him a confusing question? What is it about alignment of the world? Why does he feel so uneasy? His thoughts were interrupted when his phone rang. He picked it up, "Sakura?"

_"Sorry to disappoint you, my descendant. But it is not your Sakura" _  
Syaoran recognized the voice, "Eriol"  
_"You have to come to my place, I need to tell you something important, and it is Urgent"_  
Syaoran frowned, "In England?"  
_"I am in Japan, right now."_  
"Since when?"  
_"Since Now."_  
Syaoran growled, "Look Eriol, maybe tomorrow-  
_"Didn't you hear me, It is urgent."_  
"Eriol I-" He stopped when he heard the busy signal. _Great, he just ended the conversation. _He stood up and got ready to go to Eriol's place.

Eriol Hiiragizawa opened his eyes when he felt his descendant's presence coming towards him. "Welcome Xiaolang."

Syaoran grimaced hearing his Chinese name. Eriol always calls him Syaoran but not when he is being possessed by Clow Reed. "I should be the one to say that, Welcome back.. Eriol and Clow Reed."

Sitting on a high classic chair, Eriol smiled, "Thank you, and I am sorry for making you come here on short notice." He waved his hand and a chair coming towards Syaoran. "Please have a seat."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "What is this? A new trick?" looking at the chair.  
Eriol's gray eyes narrowed, "You do not want to sit?"

Syaoran growled, "I have no time for this, what is this urgent thing that you wanted to tell me?"

Eriol stood up and looked at the window, "For the past few days... have you been feeling worried that even though the world is perfect right now, there will always be a moment where everything suddenly becomes chaotic?"

"There is no such thing as perfect world."

Eriol nodded, "Yes... however... there are a lot of chaos in this world, that you cannot solve unless the other worlds are align in this world."

Syaoran gasped, "W-Wait a minute.. did you talk to Touya?"

Eriol sulked and looked at him, "So Touya can sense it, but you cannot? Why? You always knew when there is something wrong. What happen to your powers?" he sighed, "You and... Sakura..." Syaoran looked down, "Were you blinded by the happiness of your surroundings?"

"To tell you the truth, I am quite confused right now." Syaoran said, "Because I couldn't sense that there is something wrong."

Eriol sighed, "There is someone who wants to talk to you. Maybe he can help you to clarify things."

They both looked at the person coming out of the shadow, the person introduced himself.

"My name is Jack, and I am a detective of the inter-dimensional worlds. As some people calls it, the multi-verse." he said, Syaoran nodded. "and this is Syaoran." he added, Syaoran gasped, while he was pointing at the other Syaoran, there was a big black aura surrounding him, he looks so depressed. "To avoid confusion, let's just use your Chinese name, Xiaolang."

Syaoran cleared his throat, "Is... Is he okay?" he looked at the other Syaoran, it feels funny looking at him because it's like looking himself into a mirror, except that he is wearing a brown jacket and his other self is wearing black Chinese suit.

Xiaolang bowed his head and whispered something. They heard the words, "dead", "everybody" and, "Sakura" and then he started to cry.

"Eh?" Syaoran blinked.

Jack shakes his head, "He decided to join me because everyone died in his world."

Xiaolang looked at Syaoran, "My Sakura is dead.. and I lost everyone..." he wiped his tears using his hands.

Jack frowned and nodded, "But do not worry, if everyone is dead on their world, it will not affect the other worlds too much."

Syaoran rubbed his hair in frustration, "Okay.. so why are you here?"

"The other seven worlds are not align in this world... anymore. Well except World-2 because we cannot do anything about that.." Jack said directly.

Syaoran blinked, "Seven worlds?"

"Do you know the theory of the Multi-universe?" Jack asked and Syaoran nodded. "Well there is another theory called the Seven Worlds in One world." He paused and then continued. "This is the main world of the seven worlds... the one where we are right now. The dimension where Xiaolang came from is the second world... well actually its already a dead world." He shrugged and saw Xiaolang grit his teeth. "If something were to happen to the other worlds.. this world is the most affected one."

"So just like a body..." Syaoran said, looking at Eriol and then at Jack, "Like if there is something wrong with some parts... the whole body may collapse?"

"Exactly." Jack nodded.  
"So what is the _main _problem?" Syaoran asked.

This time it was Xiaolang who spoke, "In my world, even though I... lost Sakura... I still love her... but on the other world... Sakura and Syaoran are not together... and that's why we need to put them together so that you can live happily ever after" he said in a sorrowful voice.

Syaoran took a deep breath, "R-Right... and how are we going to do that?"

"Transporting powers" Jack said, before Syaoran could speak. "Sakura's powers." He added.

Syaoran's jaw dropped. "W-We have to tell her?"

Everyone nodded.

"You can talk to her tomorrow, and I'll deal with Fujitaka, Keroberos, and Touya." Eriol said.

Syaoran frowned and just nodded.

* * *

The next day, Eriol and Syaoran came to Sakura's house. They were all surprised to see Eriol and welcome him back. While Eriol was talking to Kero, Touya, Yukito and Fujitaka who already knew that Sakura possess the Card's powers; Syaoran took Sakura to the nearest park. As they were walking, Sakura reached out to grab Syaoran's hand which startled him.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked frowning.

Syaoran stopped walking and turned to her. "I-I have to go to the other seven worlds to save our relationship." He looked at her confused but beautiful green eyes. He brushed her hair out of her cheek, "Eriol and the rest, told me that we need your powers in order for us to travel to the other dimensions."

Sakura frowned, "Shaoran-kun, you do not need to go to another dimension just to save our relationship. I mean, we can solve whatever problems that we may encounter in the future."

Syaoran pouted, "But Sakura this is for us-"

"Going into a multi-dimensional is dangerous. I don't understand why you have to do this or why Eriol-kun told you to do this-"

_But we do need your powers..._

Sakura heard another voice and gasped seeing another Syaoran walking towards her, but this one is very sad and is wearing a black Chinese suit. "Who are you?" she asked, and then she looked at the Syaoran beside her. "W-ha-"

"My name is Xiaolang Li.. from the second dimension or world." He put his hands-on his pockets.

"And what are you doing here?" Syaoran frowned.

Xiaolang took a deep breath, "I know that Sakura will not let you go... unless I introduce myself." He smiled at Sakura which made Sakura blushed, "Sakura has a stubborn side that I love."

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"How is she?" Sakura asked, "I mean.. the other Sakura.. your Sakura."

Xiaolang smile faded, "She's dead." He heard Sakura gasped. "Monsters killed her, I-It was an accident, a sorcerer had the chance to increase the power of The Create Card and the rest is history." He looked down.

Sakura took a deep breath, "Then I am coming too." Syaoran and Xiaolang looked at her, "You need my powers.. so I am coming too."

Xiaolang frowned, "It may sound like we are just going to be matchmakers, but this is a dangerous mission. Please do not go with us." He begged her. "It's bad enough that I have lost my Sakura, I don't want another Syaoran to lose his."

Sakura frowned and sighed.

* * *

Around midnight, while the moon is shining brighter than ever, everyone gathered at the park. Sakura looked at her father who nodded and looked at the Sakura Card "Time". The Time Card's power has increased to its full ability which allows Time-travelling with the Return Card or Teleport into another Dimension or another world.

"It's time.. Sakura" Eriol said,

Sakura frowned and nodded, and then she closed her eyes and chants the words, "The key that holds the power of the stars, Reveal your true form to me. I, Sakura, command thee under convert. Release!" she yelled. The key became big and she threw the Time Card in front of her floating and "Time!" she yelled. The time card freezes everyone except the one with powers. Then she threw another card, "Through!" and the through card created a dark hole. As the dark hole becomes bigger, Sakura looked at Syaoran who was looking back at her. Sakura walked towards her fiancé, "Promise me one thing Shaoran..." she said, her eyes were now wet from her tears. "Promise me that you will come back to me."

Syaoran controlled his tears, "Yes.. I promise. Please take good care of yourself." He said, He reached to her to hug her and then kissed her forehead.

Eriol patted Sakura's back. "Do not worry, I will protect him."

Sakura bit her lower lip, "Shaoran.." she took off her engagement ring, which puzzled Syaoran. "Take this..."

"Sa-Sakura what-" Syaoran's voice quivered, "Are you calling off-" Syaoran cursed under his breath.

Sakura shakes her head, "No.. No.. it's not what you think, I want you to have it" she opened his hand and placed her engagement ring on his palm and then closed it with her hands. "So that I have the assurance that you will come back" and then she kissed Syaoran's hand. "And when you do, please give it back to me."

Syaoran sighed in relief and nodded, he put the ring on his pocket. "Your ring is safe with me." He said smiling, and then he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately and after that, he hugged her really tight. "Let's go!" Jack yelled. "The hole is about to close!"

Syaoran unwillingly let go of Sakura, but before they entered the hole. He gave Sakura one last smile, "I Love you Sakura.. wait for me." He said,

Sakura nodded.

And then they were gone.


	2. The Pandora Box

**SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC****  
Chapter 2: The Pandora Box  
written by: chette-chan**

* * *

_I know you didn't want to hold hands, but we should._

Syaoran frowned looking at Jack. They were already far away from the hole where they entered and everything was black.

"Entering another dimension is risky." he gulped and added, "or once we exit another dimension." Jack said, looking back at Syaoran.

Syaoran frowned, he picked Sakura's ring from his pocket and safely clasped it with his hand, Eriol seeing that he smiled and grabbed Syaoran's wrist to protect him. Then, Syaoran hesitantly took Jack's hand. As they were walking, Syaoran begun to get dizzy and felt like he was carrying a heavy bag on his back. "What the-"

Jack closed his eyes, "Okay, this is going to be one crazy journey!"

Before Syaoran could say anything, he felt as if someone fast forwarded the time, he couldn't breathe and then they were falling.

"Do not let go!" Jack yelled.

They were screaming as they were falling. Syaoran cannot believe how painful it was inside the dimension. _No please... give me strength... I have to come back safely to my fiancée... I cannot breathe.. I..._

And then Syaoran fainted.

* * *

_Hello?_

Syaoran groans as he rubs his head, "That really hurt." He opened his eyes and saw a pair of beautiful emerald eyes staring at him. "Ahhh!" he backed away while sitting on the grass. Quickly hid the ring and put it inside his pocket."Sa-Sakura!" he yelled. But to his surprise, Sakura backed away too when she heard him. Syaoran looked around, _Where is Jack, Xiaolang and Eriol?_

"Hoeee..." Sakura whimpered and took a deep breath, "Li-Li-kun?" she asked.

Syaoran looked at her and saw her blushed. Which made him blushed too. "Um...yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Syaoran blinked twice. "Well... to tell you honestly, I am really not feeling well, since I just fall off the dimension-" he stopped and looked at her confused face. "Um.. yeah! I am" he smiled awkwardly.

Sakura looked down, "It's just that... you said my name..." she said and then looked at him, "This is the first time, you called me by my name" she finished, blushing furiously.

Syaoran laughed nervously. "Oh.. hahaha.. I... yeah! I did! Guess what? I did say your name!" he continued to laugh nervously.

* * *

_He is laughing... with me? _Sakura looked at him while laughing. _I cannot believe... he is laughing with me!_ She cleared her throat, and stood up. "Well... this is nice... how about let's go to school together?" she asked nervously.

Syaoran stopped laughing, "S-School?"

_This is getting weird._ Sakura thought, as she scratched her right cheek. "Yeah.. we have school.. and we better hurry or else, we will be late"

Syaoran stood up and looked around, "I.. um.." he looked at her in her uniform and looked at his clothes. "You go ahead, I mean... I have to change you know-" he stopped and just rubbed his head.

Sakura blinked and realized that Syaoran wasn't wearing his school uniform, but he kinda look hot wearing that brown jacket. "Okay... I'll see you then." She paused for a while, and shakes her head. "N-Nice J-Jacket by the way..." she said, and run away from him.

* * *

Before Syaoran could react, he heard a clap behind him. He turned around and saw Jack, Xiaolang and Eriol. "Where have you guys been?!" he yelled.

"Nice performance." Xiaolang said in a cold voice.  
"So where are we?" Syaoran asked, looking at Jack.

Jack looked around, "I think we are in the Third Dimension of the Seven Worlds." He looked around more, "Yeup. This is world 3"

"What is the situation here?" Eriol asked.

"This is where we meet the Sakura who is totally in love with Syaoran Li" Jack closed his eyes and nodded.

Syaoran frowned, "So this world is okay?"

Jack took a deep breath, "Nah.. its pretty messed up."

"And why is that?" Syaoran asked, crossing his arms over his jacket.

Jack frowned, "In this world... Syaoran Li.. hates Sakura Kinomoto."

* * *

Sakura run towards the school, still blushing and her face is radiating with happiness. Then she spotted Tomoyo Daidouji entering the gates of their school. "Tomoyo-chan!" she yelled.

Tomoyo spun around and smiled. Then she waited for her until she was beside her, "Good morning, Sakura-chan, my... you look happy" she giggled.

Sakura couldn't help but to hug her best friend. "Yes! I am very happy!" she let go of her and clasped her hands. "You will never believe what just happened earlier!"

"Try me Sakura-chan" Tomoyo said, while smiling.

Sakura blushed once again, "L-Li-kun called me by my first name!"

Tomoyo's smiling face faded, "Are you sure about that Sakura-chan? I mean.. you can be daydreaming or.. just dreaming" she said, looking sad.

"Yes! Li-kun even smiled at me!" Sakura giggled.

_I did what?_

Sakura and Tomoyo looked at the voice and saw a grumpy Syaoran entering the gates of the Tomoeda High School.

Sakura's smiles fading, "You.. smiled at me...I think..."  
"Why would I be smiling at you? Miss Cards' Mistress?" he asked, frowning.  
"You did! and you were wearing a cool brown jacket-"

He interrupted her, "Besides, I hate you the most, so I wouldn't be smiling with someone who I really hate right?"

Sakura bit her lower lip, "W-Well.. you did say my name... so I thought, you and I... well we can become friends from now-"

"Friends? With you?" he smirked, "You stole the cards away from me.. . from my clan." He narrowed his eyes. "Because of you... I failed my mission."

Sakura controlled her tears, "But I-"

"and you expect me to be your friend? You are a pathetic person... Kinomoto"

Sakura couldn't control her tears anymore. Tomoyo gasped, she hugged her best friend. "Look what you've done you meanie!" she yelled at him.

"Hmph! A crying cards' mistress.. pathetic." Syaoran said, while rolling his eyes and then he walked away.

* * *

Syaoran looked in disbelief, "Syaoran hates her?"

"Yeah," Jack nodded. "Apparently, Syaoran blames her from not becoming the Card's master."

Syaoran frowned, "But how come he hates her?" he asked, and then he sighed, "I mean she's the kindest person I've ever met."

Jack smirked, "You did kind of hate her before, when you first met her, right?"

Syaoran blushed, "Well yeah.. but any person with a stone heart.. will melt with Sakura's attitude."

Jack paced back and forth, "In this world... Sakura fell in love with Syaoran, the first time she saw him. So Syaoran would know, and he will-" he stopped walking and looked at Syaoran. "Well how do you act to those girls who like you?"

Syaoran frowned, "I get it."  
"See?" Jack smirked.  
"So what's the plan?" Xiaolang asked,

Eriol stood between Syaoran and Jack, "Talk to Syaoran, and hopefully... he will realize Sakura's kindness."

* * *

Sakura took a sit under the cherry blossom tree inside the school, she looked up at the pink leaves and sighs, she was totally confused of what happened earlier. At first, she saw Syaoran lying on the grass, and she was a little worried because he looks like he got hurt, and then he became really nice. After that, she saw him at school and he was back to his normal self.

_Kinomoto-san!_

Sakura looked at the voice and sighed, "Hello Meiling," she said, her voice was full of sadness. Meiling Li is one of her friends from China, who is actually the cousin and ex-fiancée of Syaoran. She had a huge crush on him in the past, but when Meiling found out that Sakura likes Syaoran and she wanted to cheer her friend up, she immediately gave up her feelings for Sakura and Syaoran as well.

Meiling sat down beside her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing Meiling-"

"But you look really sad right now." Meiling growled, "Is it Xiaolang's fault again?"

Sakura just shrugged, "Why can't we be friends? I thought.. we could be.. I mean, he helped me a lot during the battles..."

Meiling grimaced, "Kinomoto-san, you have to understand that Xiaolang didn't like it when he lost to you." She paused and looked up, "My cousin is so cold-hearted because he was raised like that and Auntie was really strict with him." She took Sakura's hands and gripped it on her own. "So just hang in there."

Sakura took a deep breathe, "I don't know... I mean... sometimes I've even wondered, why am I attracted to him? He is so rude to me, but I can't help my feelings.. the more he shoves me away.. the more I want to get close to him..." her voice quivering. "I even tried not to have feelings for him.. but its no use" she said, her tears came out.

Meiling wiped Sakura's eyes with her hands. "I guess that is what you call... True Love." She said, smiling.

Sakura looked at her friend, "True Love?" she asked.

Meiling nodded and smiled, "I've read something like that on the internet..." she paused, as she tried to recall something about that article. "If I wasn't mistaken, the article said that True Love is painful because you open yourself up to vulnerability and pain, and to love someone completely... is to put your whole heart on the line." She finished and then she tapped Sakura's lap. "So just stay strong Sakura-chan" she added with a smile.

Sakura took a deep breath and gave her a smile, "Arigatou, Meiling-chan,"

* * *

Around noon, Syaoran opened his eyes when he heard a door bell ringing. He closed his eyes once again because he knew that Meiling will answer the door. But then again when the doorbell didn't stop ringing, he cursed under his breath and went to answer it. "Now what the hell do you want-" he paused and his eyes widening. "Who the hell are you?" he asked them, but his eyes were fixed on the two people who looked like his twins. "Do not tell me that I am dreaming?"

The guy that was wearing brown jacket greeted him, "Good afternoon, Syaoran Li"

"No you're not dreaming," Said the guy wearing black Chinese suit added.

"Is this a prank?" Syaoran growled.

A guy wearing glasses replied, "No it's not, but this is important so you better let us in."

* * *

After a few minutes of debating if he was dreaming or not, Syaoran looked at the people who were discussing something important. He silently watched them talk.

_I am home!_

Meiling's voice echoed around the room. She paused seeing Syaoran standing on the entrance of the living room, "Xiaolang why are you stand-" she heard voices and looked at their guests. "Eh?" The guests stood up, while Meiling and Syaoran took their seat on the couch. Then she gestures everyone to sit.

The one wearing a brown jacket said, "My name is Syaoran Li" he smiled at her.

"... and that makes the two of us, my name is Syaoran Li.. too." The one wearing Chinese suit replied.

But this time the one who is wearing a green t-shirt yelled "That is not true! I am Syaoran Li!"

The one wearing the glasses spoke, "Actually, they are all Syaoran Li."

"and who are you?" Meiling asked,  
"My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa-"

Meiling rolled her eyes, "I am not talking to you, Clow Reed." Eriol smiled, "I am talking to him," she pointed out the one who was wearing a black coat.

"Oh yes, my name is Jack." He bowed, "Me and Xiaolang-" he pointed at the guy wearing black Chinese suit, "are detectives of the inter-dimensional worlds."

Syaoran who was aware of the theory of the multi-verse spoke, "So I assumed these two are the Syaoran Li from the other worlds?"

Jack nodded, "Xiaolang-" he smirked, "By the way, we decided to call him Xiaolang, so that we won't be confused when you guys are together. You know what I mean-" he stopped and saw everyone looking at him, "Okay-Okay.. I am blabbing, anyway.. Xiaolang came from the second world, and Syaoran-" he looked at Syaoran, "Wait a minute.. you need to change your name too.." he looked around and everyone was glaring at him, "Um, this Syaoran, is from the first world." He finished pointing at the Syaoran wearing brown jacket.

"Is this like a Cards mission again?" Meiling asked, she wasn't aware of the theory. Everyone shakes their head, "So what is this theory?" she asked, impatiently.

"There is a theory called the Seven Worlds in One world." Jack paused and then continued. "All Seven Worlds should be aligned... so it's up to all of us to make them right." Jack replied.

"So how are we going to make it right, Xiaolang?" Meiling asked, and then she realized the three Syaoran looked at her. "I was talking to-" she paused and looked at Jack, "We really have to change their names." Jack nodded and smiled.

The Syaoran that was wearing a brown jacket spoke, "You can call me 'Shaoran' then."

Syaoran blinked, "Shaoran?" he asked.

Shaoran nodded, "Yeah, is there a problem with the name?"

Syaoran for the first time smiled, "No, I kind of like it... why didn't I think of that before? It's kinda cool." he said, smiling.

Shaoran nodded, "Yeah, when Sakura gave me that name, I said the same thing."

Syaoran frowned, "What? Kinomoto gave you that name-"

Shaoran nodded, "Yeah, it's cool and romantic in a way." he said, smiling.

Syaoran grimaced, "So I take it... you guys are friends in your world?"

Shaoran looked at him, "It was even better than that" he paused and smiled, "I am engaged to her."

"Wha-"

Xiaolang spoke too, "and I love my Sakura too."

Syaoran scowled, "You guys are crazy! How can you love someone who is your enemy?!" he shakes his head, "and me... loving someone who is a crybaby, clutz, stupid, miss-too-goodie Sakura Kinomoto? I just can't-" he stopped when he saw the Syaoran wearing a Chinese suit in front of him and seconds later, his other self was already grabbing his T-shirt, he was really angry and was ready to punch him hard.

"You take all that back! Sakura maybe clutz and a crybaby but she is the kindest, optimistic, trustworthy, beautiful and loving person you have ever met!"

Syaoran glared at him back, "and you are too crazy to fall for her stupid attics! She's nice all the time because she wants everyone to be nice to her! I know girls like her, I am not that stupid!"

"Are you ready to get punch by your own self?" Xiaolang growled, as he clenches his fist tighter.

"Oh bring it on Li!" Syaoran growled.

_Let him go!_

Everyone looked at the voice, and standing at the entrance of the living room was Sakura.

Xiaolang let go of Syaoran, "Sakura-"

"Don't you dare force him to do things that he doesn't want to do." she said, her voice shaking.

"I am sor-"

Sakura took a deep breath, "I am sorry for accidentally hearing the conversation, I am just here to give back Meiling her book-"

Syaoran snorted, "Typical Kinomoto, poking her nose in where it does not belong-"

Xiaolang was about to punch him, but Shaoran grabbed him away.

Sakura ignored what Syaoran said and looked at Jack, "I didn't know that Seven Dimensions do exist. I thought it was just a story."

Jack smiled, "You believe in magic, but you do not believe in dimensions?" he asked,

Sakura nervously smiled, "Oh well, here is your book, Meiling-chan."

Meiling smiled, "Just put it there on top of the table"

Sakura carefully put the book on the table and looked one more time at all the people inside the living room. Then she saw the Syaoran who was wearing the brown jacket, "So.. it was you.. earlier?" she asked, frowning. Shaoran nodded. _Great... why do I even think Li-kun will be nice to me? Its so impossible! _After a few paused, she broke the silence. "Well.. I should be going-"

"Stay."

Sakura looked at Eriol smiling, "But I-"

Syaoran growled, "Why should she stay?"

Eriol narrowed his eyes at him, "Because she is a part of the solution, descendant." and then he looked at Sakura, "Please take a sit, beside him."

Syaoran growled but made space for her, while Sakura slowly took her sit beside him.

Eriol looked at them, "This may sound crazy, but this world is not aligned with the other world, because of you two."

"How can we help?" Sakura asked softly, Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"You two," Jack said, pointing at Syaoran then at Sakura. "Together."

"What?!" Syaoran growled. Sakura blushed furiously.

"You two are destined to be together, Cards' Master and Mistress." Eriol added.

Syaoran stood up, "How do you expect me to be with her! You know how much I hate her!" he yelled, this cause Sakura to look down, "Because of her, I failed my mission! I am an embarrassment to my Clan!"

Eriol narrowed his eyes, "It was never to be yours alone... or hers alone... to take care of the cards."

Syaoran smirked and took a sit, "Yeah that's why it's called 'Sakura Cards' now?"

Jack smirked, "Oh come on! Do not tell me you were angry because of that?" he asked, Syaoran growled. "Think of it... the cards as your children!" Syaoran's eyes widening while this time, Sakura looked at Jack blushing furiously. "The father's job is to protect and take care of his wife and children, while the mother's job is to manage the children." He said, his voice had a matter-of-fact quality. Syaoran started to blushed and looked away. "and come on! Was your mother angry when you lost the cards to Sakura?" he asked.

Syaoran opened his mouth and suddenly, he realized that his mother was not angry when she found out that a girl named Sakura Kinomoto got all the cards. He looked down and shakes his head.

"Actually... if I did remember correctly, Auntie Yelan told us that she was proud of Xiaolang, and that the cards are already in the safe place." Meiling said, recalling what Syaoran's mother said.

Shaoran smiled, "It wasn't your destiny to get the cards, Syaoran... but you are destined to become Sakura's partner in many ways."

Syaoran slowly looked at Sakura and looked away when he found out that she was looking at him. Then he growled and stood up, "All of you OUT!"

Everyone blinked, "But Xiaolang-" Meiling paused when she saw Syaoran's face. "Oh my,"

"OUT!"

When everyone left, Meiling smirked at him, "You just kick everyone out because you didn't want them to see you blush right?"

"QUIT IT MEILING!" Syaoran yelled and storm out the room.

Meiling giggled.

* * *

Syaoran slammed his door and sat on his bed. He just had this huge headache going on inside of his head. He doesn't know if this headache was because of what he just heard a while ago, or because the feelings he had kept for the whole time is finally coming out.

_Oh come on Xiaolang! As if you... have feelings for that Kinomoto-san?_

He shakes his head, and frowned. He did have feelings for her but he had kept it all these years because she was supposed to be the enemy.

_The Enemy! For goodness sake!_

That is why in order for him to keep his feelings in-check, he had to act so rude to her, until he got used to being harsh which he thought finally, he could hate her entirely.

_I really thought... I hate her._

Who he was kidding? Of course he couldn't entirely hate her. She was something else... her optimistic character, her kindness.

"AHHH! I have to get out!"

* * *

"I cannot believe this! He kicked us out of the apartment!" Jack yelled furiously. "But of course! I should expected this!" he glared at Xiaolang and then at Shaoran. "You guys are difficult to handle!"

Shaoran sighed, "We need another plan."

"How about we create a chaos and the two of them will go and save the day again?" Jack asked,

"That is stupid," Xiaolang sighed.

Jack growled at him, "Well do you have a better plan, Mr-Oh-Mighty-Xiaolang Li?"

Xiaolang scowled, "No. But that plan is stupid"

Jack yelled, "No. No. You are the stupid one!"

Xiaolang face made an angry grimace "Oh really?!"

"Oh yeah!" Jack growled, soon they were growling, face to face.

Eriol and Shaoran shake their heads, left to the right continuously.

Xiaolang paused and then smiled, "How about we kidnapped Sakura? And then Syaoran will come and rescue her?"

"And you call my plan stupid?" Jack asked, smirking. "How can you be sure that Syaoran will rescue Sakura once he finds out that she is missing? He wouldn't care less, since he hates her right?"

Xiaolang looked away, "Whatever. I am going on a walk."

Syaoran frowned, "Don't go too far away"

"I know." Xiaolang growled.

* * *

Syaoran entered the Tomoeda's park and sat on one of the benches. The night was peaceful, and up you'll see the moon shinning so bright. The stars were twinkling and the blue dark sky was beautiful. Then he looked around and saw the swing and the penguin slide. There were lots of battles happened around the park. He smiled remembering those thoughts. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a familiar presence coming towards him, he looked at the presence and saw himself, or rather the another Syaoran in the other world.

_Hey..._

It was the Syaoran who grabbed his t-shirt and was ready to punch him. He didn't reply to his greet and looked back at the penguin slide.

"I knew you'll be here." Xiaolang said, taking a seat beside him and looked at the penguin slide.

"I just want to say I am sorry for almost punching you there." He paused and there was a long silence between them. Xiaolang looked around the park, "Ahh.. I missed this place." he said, his voice full of sadness. This time, Syaoran looked at him, as he looked back at him. "We used to have one of this in my world."

Syaoran blinked, "What do you mean we used to? Was it gone?" he asked. Xiaolang nodded, "What happened?"

Xiaolang looked up into the sky, "Monsters destroyed everything."

Syaoran's eyes widening. "Monsters?"

Xiaolang smiled, "Monsters from the create card."

"Oh... I see..."

Xiaolang looked at him sadly, "I lost everyone... including Sakura."

"What do you mean?"

"My Sakura is dead."

Syaoran suddenly felt as if someone just drop the weight of the world on his back, "H-How did this happened?"

Xiaolang took a deep breath, His face full of sorrow. "Just like you, I was destined to get the clow cards and Sakura became my rival, but because of her attitude and beauty... I fell in love with her." He paused and shook his head, trying to control the tears that are about to come out of his eyes. "She befriended me and changed my life for good. I am happy when we became friends... and even happier when we fell in love with each other."

Syaoran looked down, but continues to listen to him.

"After the Clow Cards became Sakura Cards, I confessed that I love her. We were so happy back then, until one day... I had to go back to China because something came up." His voice started to quiver, "An Evil sorcerer appeared and the Clan in China, fought him but he was too powerful, So my mother told me that I needed to go back to Japan to protect Sakura, the evil sorcerer wanted one of the cards, which is the create card." he paused and took a deep breathe, "I still remember that frightful day... The evil sorcerer got the create card, made it really strong." He looked down, tears are now falling on his cheek. "I had to get there as fast as I could, but I was late... I saw... blood... everywhere... people.. dead... the trees were cut... I was looking for her.. my Sakura... she must be alive or else... then I run.. and trying to look for her... then my phone rang... it was my mom..." he stopped and clenched his fist, "she told me that she love me.. she told me to protect Sakura.. and I heard someone stabbed her and she died!" he yelled at him, grabbing his t-shirt. After a few minutes of pausing, he let go of him. "She died... I wasn't there to save her... Then I took a deep breath, I have save Sakura..." and then he stood up and run towards the penguin slide. "She was here! She was here! Laying beside the side! She was covered in Blood!" He fell on his knees while crying, "I reached out to hold her.. I begun to shake her... I kept calling her name.. and she opened her eyes and smiled at me..." he stopped, sobbing really hard.

Syaoran felt some familiar presences and saw that the others were already there, they have witness and heard what Xiaolang just said. Then he looked at Xiaolang again when he continued his story.

"She told me that I came back, and she told me.. to hold her... and she made me promise that awful promised.. that no matter what happened in my life, I will not give up... and then she died on my arms." Xiaolang said, looking at his arms. "Because of my promise to her... that is why I am still alive right now." He looked up and saw Syaoran and the others. "Then Jack recruited me and became one of them."

Shaoran took a step forward and pat the back of Syaoran's back. "I know... deep inside... you love Sakura." Syaoran looked down, "We know, because we are Syaoran too. You just can't agree right now, because of your Ego." Syaoran smiled, "But let me tell you something. You two are stronger together, so you better tell her everything or else it will be too late."

* * *

Syaoran's heart was beating fast when he knock the door of the Kinomoto's residence. Unfortunately, it was Sakura's brother who answered the door.

"What do you want Brat?"

"I need to talk to Sakura Kinomoto" Syaoran said, looking nervously at him.

Touya scowled at him, "Are you going to hurt her again?"

"No- I just..." he sighed. "I just need to talk to her alright?"

Touya scowled faded, surprise and a hint of disappointment replacing it, "It's about time huh?"

"What?" Syaoran asked.

"Nothing... just wait here." Touya said, sighing.

After a few minutes, a surprised Sakura appeared in front of him. "What are you doing here Li-kun?" she asked,

"C-Can we talk for a second?" Syaoran asked, looking down.

"Sure." Sakura said,

Syaoran looked at Touya glaring at him. "Can we go for a walk?"

"Okay... let me just grab my coat."

Syaoran and Sakura started walking and for the first time, Syaoran gave himself a permission to look and study her face. She is definitely beautiful, her auburn hair, her beautiful emerald eyes, red cheeks, no wonder guys are ogling about her.

"Li-kun."

He almost jumped hearing her speak. "Yes?"

"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" she asked.

He bit his tongue, How is he going to start this? "Um.. do you know the Pandora box?" he asked, uncertainly.

"I know Pandora box" she said, recalling her mythology classes. "It is an artifact in Greek mythology right?" she asked him, he nodded. "The box contained all the evils of the world and then Pandora opened the box and all the evils flew out, leaving only the hope... inside once she had closed it again." She finished and blushed because he was just looking at her while explaining the Pandora box. "Li-kun, you are getting weird."

_She really is beautiful..._ Syaoran cleared his throat; he couldn't help but to be captivated at her while she was explaining. "Well yeah.. that Pandora box."

"So what about it?" she asked softly.

They both stopped walking, "I have a Pandora box-" he paused seeing Sakura's eyes started to shine. "Oh no! no! not a real Pandora box" he laughed.

"Oh," she frowned but her frown faded when she heard him laughing. "What is this Pandora box of yours?"

Syaoran raise his hands and put them together. "I have kept something inside for a long time... and now I want to open my Pandora box." He looked at her, "Will you let me open my Pandora box?"

Sakura scratched her chin with her finger, "If you like..."

Syaoran smiled, and open his hands. "There you go... you are all finally free." He said, while looking at the imaginary things in the air. Then he looked at her. "My evil attitude towards Kinomoto-san." He said, and she blushed. Then his gaze soften, "Kinomoto-san... I am sorry for treating you bad. You do not deserve to be treated like some kind of a trash." He looked down.

"It's okay.. Li-kun."

Syaoran looked at her, "Call me Syaoran." Then he smiled, "or rather... call me Shaoran."

"Shaoran-kun?"

Syaoran's smile widening, Shaoran was right, It's so much better when he heard it from her. "Yes, Sakura."

Sakura backed away. "Oh my God.. is this because of the other Li-kun?"

Syaoran shook his head and took a step forward to her, "No, this has been my Pandora box ever since I met you.. and there is another thing..." he stopped and gulped.

"What is the other thing?" Sakura asked nervously.

"My True Feelings for you."

Sakura gasped.

Syaoran rubbed his hands to feel the heat, because the night is getting cold. "The reason why I was so cold to you because I was trying not to feel what I really feel for you, I am trying to kill the attraction between us, I kept telling myself that you are my rival, and that I should not fall for you. That you are the one that made me failed my mission. I was always harsh and rude... because I do not want you to fall in love with me.. and I do not want to fall in love with you."

Sakura softly asked, "You do not want to fall in love with me?"

Syaoran looked at her, "I thought... I don't want too. But now that I have opened my Pandora box, I realize that I do."

Sakura gazed at his pretty chestnut eyes. "So do you love me?"

"I do." Syaoran said softly, "I do love you." He added, he couldn't stop saying it. It just feels perfect.

Sakura bit her lower lip, and tears started to form in her eyes. "Oh Shaoran.. you have no idea, how long I've waited to hear that...I was about to give up on us-" she paused and saw the horror in Syaoran's eyes. "Thank God I didn't." she finished.

Syaoran sighed in relief. "Thank God you didn't." he said, and then he begun to lean towards Sakura and gently pressed his lips against her soft lips. A warm feeling inside of them awakening, she responds just as slowly, letting her tongue passed his lips. His muscles sag as he slid his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "My god... I didn't know this feels so great" Syaoran said, after he pulls away from the kiss.

"It feels perfect... my first kiss." Sakura said, shyly.

Syaoran smiles, "Sakura... will you be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

Now she couldn't stop her tears anymore.

Syaoran panicked. "What's wrong? Did I say something stupid again?"

Sakura wiped her tears and giggles, "No, it wasn't stupid.. it was.. just perfect." She said, "and yes, I will be your girlfriend."

* * *

Meanwhile on the 1st Dimension, Sakura is sitting on her chair, beside her window and looking at the moon. She missed him terribly, and is praying that he is safe wherever he is. Then out of the blue, someone covered her with darkness and lost her consciousness.


	3. Nerdy Syaoran Li

**SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 2: Nerdy Syaoran Li**  
**written by: chette-chan**

* * *

"So I guess let's go to the next world?" Shaoran asked them, while everyone were looking at Syaoran and Sakura.

"I missed my Sakura..." Xiaolang said, sighing.

"Yeah… but It's kinda awkward to interrupt them you know?" Jack snickered. "We still need to ask Sakura to teleport us-" Jack stopped as he felt his phone vibrated to his coat. He pulled it out and answered the call. "Yeah, Jack here what's wrong?" he asked.

Shaoran looked at the high technology phone that Jack was using. "I need to have one of those, I can talk to anyone beyond the dimensions" he smirked.

"What?!" Jack yelled. Then he looked at Shaoran. "Oh-Oh okay... I'll tell them." He ended the call and looked at everyone. "I just got a phone call from the Dimension Agency." He gulped and looked at Shaoran.

Shaoran made a face, "There's a dimension agency?"

Jack ignored his retort, "Do not freak out okay?"

_She What?!_

Sakura and Syaoran realized that they were not alone. But before Syaoran could react in embarrassment and frustration, Sakura grabbed him and they run towards them.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, looking at Shaoran's pale face.

Jack sighed, "Sakura… his Sakura has been kidnapped."

Eriol closed his eyes and as he waved his staff, a mirror appeared before them and Keroberos showed up. "What happened Keroberos?"

_"__She just disappeared! When I came to her room, after my dinner... she was gone!"_ Kero-chan said, panicking.

"Where is Touya and Fujitaka?" Eriol asked,

_"__They went to the Police Station"_ Kero-chan said shaking his head.

_"__But I don't think the police can handle it."_ Yukito said, and then he closed his eyes and transforms into Yue, _"__The one who kidnapped her is no ordinary person."_

Shaoran growled, "I am going Home." He said, looking at Jack.

Jack shakes his head, "You cannot go home unless you finish your task… there is no turning back in the dimension."

"So what do I do?!" Shaoran yelled, "I just can't sit here and wait for news to come! I've got to save my fiancée!"

"Shaoran, CALM down." Eriol said, Shaoran was about to retort when he saw Eriol looked at him, he knew that look so he looked down and nodded. Eriol looked back at the mirror. "Keroberos, Yue. Do everything that you can to find the kidnapper." Kero and Yue nodded. Then he looked at Jack sternly. "Jack, since you pull us in this predicament. Your staff must help"

Jack nodded, "They will."

Shaoran sighed, "We have no choice, so let's just finish this mission" he murmured. He couldn't help but to worry, but he knew that he can count on his friends to save his fiancée. _I must calm down…_

Eriol took a deep breath; he smiled a bit seeing how his descendant matured. "Yes, Shaoran… keep calm… and focus on the important things… one step at the time." Then he looked at Sakura, "We need to go to the other world. Can you teleport us there?"

Sakura looked at her Syaoran, when she saw him nodded, she looked at Eriol and nodded too.

* * *

Syaoran took a seat under the Cherry Blossom tree, he took a deep breath and allowed himself be mesmerized at the scenery. And then he pulled his glasses out of his pants pocket and opened his book. After that, he closed his eyes _You can do this Syaoran. You have already memorized everything._ He opened his eyes and begun to recite, "In Kilowatt-hours the unit commonly used for large amount of electrical work of energy. The Amount is calculated simply as the product of the power in Kilowatts multiplied by the time in hours during which the power is used. As an example... a light-" He stop when suddenly he saw a light, "What the-" he run towards the light and saw guys falling down after the light faded.

"Why do I always have to be on the bottom when we fall?!" Xiaolang yelled, "GET IT OFF ME! ALL OF YOU!"

Everyone stood up and everyone was complaining about the fall. This was painful than the last one.

_Excuse me?_

Shaoran and Xiaolang looked at the voice and because they were surprised they couldn't help but to yell, after a few seconds the other one join in too. Eriol and Jack put their hands on their ears.

"Who are you?!" the one with the glasses asked.

Shaoran yelled, "Why are you wearing glasses?!"

"Why are you wearing suspenders?!" Xiaolang added looking at his clothes.

Syaoran with glasses frowned, "Hey, this happened to be my favorite suspenders!" he yelled.

"We are from another world, and we are here on a mission." Eriol replied.

Syaoran with the glasses blinked, "Ohh, a Mission!" he paused and then his eyes twinkled, "Did you know that Mission started around 1590 to 1600?"

Eriol blinked, "Um, No?"

Syaoran adjusted his clothes, "Mission is called when a group of people sent by a government or church." He nodded, "and the government are the rulers-"

"Oh my god, a freaking Syaoran." Xiaolang muttered.

Syaoran paused, "How did you know my name?" He looked at two Syaoran. "And how come you look a lot like me?"

Shaoran sighed, "Well-"

Syaoran shrugged, "Oh! But I can answer that!" he said, they groaned. "You see, we all are related. We all belong to the same genes; I mean if you go back just around 65 generations ago, back when the Empire of the Rome was building-"

Hours later, we see Jack, Shaoran, Xiaolang and Eriol looking irritated while the Syaoran wearing glasses continues to talk.

"Can we freaking talk here?" Xiaolang growled.

Syaoran nodded, "But you kept saying the word Freak, so let me see... Freak means-"

"Will you stop talking?!" Xiaolang growled.

"Oh, I haven't yet answered your question but-"

"Just stop!"

"Okay, so I'll answer the word 'Stop' before the 'Freaking'. So stop means-"

Xiaolang grabbed his clothes, "If you talk one more time, I am going to punch you into the Orbit!"

"Xiaolang Calm down." Shaoran said sighing once again.

Syaoran with glasses started to get scared, "You are frightening me... Indistinguishable person who I am not related with."

"Let us talk first, Alright?" Xiaolang said, letting go of his shirt.

"Oh okay." Syaoran said, looking at them.

Jack smirked, "Wow… for a minute there, I suddenly missed quiet places."

Eriol looked at Syaoran, "Syaoran.. we need your help. We are from a different Dimension, so hear us out." Syaoran nodded, and then Eriol began to talk about the Multiverse theory and the mission itself. A few minutes later, Eriol paused and studied the geeky Syaoran's face. "Any questions?" he halted when Syaoran was about to speak, "Not explanations. Questions."

Syaoran frowned, "So.. let me get this straight, and straight is not a curve of course." he paused, and everyone rolled their eyes. "You want me to pair up with a girl named Sakura?" They nodded. "Not the Sakura Tree?" he asked, they all groaned. "and.. she has an auburn hair with stunning emerald eyes… and by the way.. Green is my favorite color and Emeralds are green for the same reason as rubies are red-" he was about to explain more when he received glares from the other four people.

Eriol forced a smile, "Yes"

Syaoran smiled, "Well… according to my calculations, conjoining with someone is not that problematic to begin with, particularly if one is fated to be together." They all nodded. "Besides, I have no problem in dealing with girls, and I can lure her very easily." Everyone smiled, and then Syaoran looked at them, his smile fading. "However, in this case… I could say that… it is kind of difficult."

"How is that?" Jack asked,

"Because I don't know a girl named Sakura" Syaoran with glasses sigh.

The four guys looked at him, while their jaw dropped.

Xiaolang glared at him, "You should have told us right from the start that you do not know her!"

"Well you haven't asked me that question-"

Shaoran sighed, "Because it is not in your dictionary?"

Syaoran shakes his head, "Correction, Vocabulary, not dictionary."

Minutes passed by, Shaoran and Jack were holding a very angry Xiaolang, trying to pull him away as much as possible with the other Syaoran. "Let go of me! I am gonna kill this man!"

"Eh what did I do?" Syaoran trembled seeing the other Syaoran holding a sword.

Eriol shakes his head, "Will you all please sit down? Xiaolang you are not helping!"

Xiaolang glared one more time at the nerd Syaoran and then looked at Jack and Shaoran, "Let go of me."

Eriol took a deep breath, "Okay.. so our first step is to find Sakura."

Syaoran frowned, "But Japan is a very big place, and there are a lot of Sakura's here-" he smiled, "Oh did you know that Sakura festival started around-"

Another minutes passed by, Xiaolang smirked at the nerd Syaoran with a tape on his mouth.

"What an excellent idea, Xiaolang." Jack said. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"Yeah, and damn straight it feels so good to do that." He said, as he waved back his magical sword.

"Mmmmph.. Mmmph!" he said, trying to talk while his mouth is covered by a tape and his hands were all tied up too.

Shaoran looked at him, "So basically, you don't know this girl named Sakura Kinomoto?" he asked, Syaoran shook his head. "But you are enrolled at Tomoeda High School right?" he asked, Syaoran's eyes widen but nodded. "That's the place where you will find her." Syaoran shook his head and was trying to say something. Shaoran ripped the tape off on his mouth and he screamed in pain. "What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"I don't know a girl named Sakura Kinomoto at Tomoeda High!"

"You don't know the Cards' Mistress?" Eriol asked.

Syaoran blinked, "Oh! Oh! Cards? Yes! If I remember correctly, I was supposed to get the cards away from her because I am the owner of the real cards, but I decline, because I do not like violence."

Xiaolang growled and grabbed his clothes, his face so close to him. "You are going to talk to her or else you will regret this for the rest of your life!"

"Um.. did you brush your teeth?" Syaoran asked, his one eye closed.

Xiaolang backed away, letting him go. "Why?"

"Your breath smells terrible."

Xiaolang growled and was about to punch him when Shaoran and Jack grabbed his arms. "Let go of me! I am going to kill him!"

Syaoran backed away and then run away from them.

"Great, look what you've done." Jack said, sighing.

The next day, Sakura entered the classroom and was greeted by her friends. But as usual, she went straight to her best friend Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan, I think someone was stalking me."

Tomoyo looked around, "I don't see anyone stalking you."

"Earlier, when I entered the school, I put my roller blades inside my locker, and I felt like someone was following me." She said, taking her seat.

"Maybe you are being paranoid, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo smiled, "You know with all the cards stuff."

"Yeah."

Syaoran took a deep breath and leaned towards the wall. He was almost caught stalking her. _That was really frightening._ He wiped his sweat on his forehead. To be honest, he really couldn't care less about the mission that he heard from his look-a-like people, but after hearing the mission, he was really intrigue with this girl.

So he got up as early as he can, and came to school. He asked some teachers about her, and when he saw her picture, his heart begun to beat fast. So he took a deep breath and tried to wait for her, but chickened-out when he saw her entering the gates.

While she was putting her roller blades on her locker, he was at the corner, looking secretly at her.

_So she is fated to be with me?_

He felt his heat coming up on his face, he shook his head. _Well.. if that is the case.. then I have to do something. _He runs as fast as he could to get to the faculty lounge to talk to some of his teachers.

Everyone took their seat, as their teacher entered the classroom. "Okay everyone, we have a transferee student today." he said.

Tomoyo whispered at Sakura, "Is it too late for a transferee student, we are almost finished with this semester." she said, and then everyone started to murmur.

"Settle down everyone. He is just a transferee student from Section A down to Section C." after the teacher spoke those words, the murmurs became louder. "Quiet everyone." When everyone stopped talking, he gestured the transferee student. "You can come in now, Li Syaoran."

Syaoran entered the room quietly, and some of the students grimaced. Of course they know him; he is the geekiest student in Tomoeda High. Facing his new classmates, he took a deep breathe, "My name is Syaoran Li, former Class A student.. nice to meet you all." He said, and bowed.

"Okay… now take your sit … um… let's see.. the only available desk is the desk behind Ms. Sakura Kinomoto"

Syaoran abruptly looked at Sakura and their eyes met. He blushed and looked down.

"My… My... someone's got a crush on you" Tomoyo whispered at Sakura.

Sakura grimaced, looking at Syaoran Li coming towards his desk. _Oh just what I needed… after a heartbreak, a geeky student._ She gave Syaoran a fake smile and sighed.

During Lunch break, Syaoran pulled out a book and started to read. But he wasn't reading a book, he was reading a magazine covered by a book, it was a magazine he bought before coming to school. He lied about telling the others that he can lure her easily. _I have never been with any girl before._

He looked around, and when he saw no one looking at him, he began to read. "Lesson number 1… Repeated Contact… at least three separate verbal or non-verbal clues needs to be given. Because the first time, she is going to look around and make sure that you are flirting with her and then she gets flushed and at this point, she'll probably walk by you and least smile." He paused and smirked, adjusting his glasses he continued. "The third time you can express interest by introducing or commenting on her dress, or waving from across the room. Now she knows that you are open to meeting and it will be a cinch." he stopped reading the magazine when he saw Sakura and another girl entered the classroom. "Okay... Let's try this…" He closed his book and looked at Sakura straightly.

Sakura blinked at him, but after a few seconds she gave him a smile, while she couldn't help it but to blush a little.

_It's working!_

Sakura tugged Tomoyo's arm. "Okay… now he is creeping me out." she said, as she looks at Syaoran smiling at her and then looks away and then looks back at her, smiling. Tomoyo just giggled.

"Oh my god…" Xiaolang whispered, looking at Syaoran acting really stupid. They were all using binoculars and they were all in a not so far tree. They just found out that Syaoran wasn't really good with girls. "This is horrible."

"He is depending on a book!" Shaoran groaned. "This is going to take a while and we have to hurry!"

"This is a disaster!" Xiaolang growled.

Eriol and Jack sighed.

The bell rang which signifies the end of the lunch break, the next teacher entered the room and they began their lesson. But Syaoran was still hanging up into the magazine. _Okay, let me try again… and this time, I am already going to introduce myself to her._ He told himself.

"Syaoran Li, would you please read page 64?"

_But what do I tell her? How will I start the introduction?_ He frowned looking at the hair of Sakura.

"Syaoran Li!" the teacher yelled,

Syaoran just realized that the teacher has been calling him for quite some time. He stood up, "Yes! Teacher."

"What is so wonderful about Kinomoto's head?" the teacher asked sarcastically. Everyone laughed, and Sakura just looked down.

"T-The color of her hair! Auburn!" Syaoran said, blushing.

The teacher blinked, "Auburn?"

Syaoran's eyes twinkled, "Yes! Did you know teacher, that auburn comes from the Old French word alborne, which meant blond, but it's not really blonde, it's more like a brownish, orange color which is so fascinating!" he said, smiling.

The teacher smiled, "Oh I see, thank you for sharing that , but I would like to give you an advice" and then he scowled at him, "Stop daydreaming about 's hair color in my classroom!"

"Yes sir!" Syaoran yelled, and he begun to tremble as he took his seat.

More laughter was heard from his classmates.

Later that night, Syaoran plopped into his head and whispered, "Congratulations Syaoran, you just realized that you are indeed stupid"

_T-The color of her hair! Auburn!_

Syaoran frowned looking at Xiaolang who was laughing really hard. "What are you doing here? This is my bedroom" he stood up.

Xiaolang smirked, "Bedroom? What are you, a girl?"

"I want to be alone." he said, as he sat on his bed again.

"You don't need that magazine you know?" Shaoran said, looking at the magazine.

Syaoran frowned, "Easy for you to say, you are the cooler Syaoran." He sighed.

Xiaolang crossed his arms on his chest, "Oh what about me?" he asked.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, "the insolent one." He smirked. Xiaolang was about to clobbered him but he was stopped by Jack.

Shaoran sat beside him, "You know Syaoran, just be yourself and Sakura will fall in love with you."

"I don't know about that-"

"Trust me, I know… because I am you."

Xiaolang smirked, "Yeah, just be yourself but minus your geeky side."

Syaoran frowned, "Geeky-side?"

Jack rolled his eyes, "Like trying to explain every word you hear"

Syaoran sighed, "Well.. yeah I can do that.." he frowned, "You know, I was once not-so-geeky?" he asked, "I was one of the coolest guys at my school in China," he recalled.

"So how come you became the nerd-type-of-guy?" Shaoran asked.

"Because there was this girl in my hometown that really likes me, and she was so annoying that I had to turn into a geek, so that she'll hate me for the rest of her life-"

"Let me guess, Meiling?" Xiaolang smirked.

"Yeah how did you-?" Syaoran stopped and nodded. "Oh yeah, you have Meiling too."

Shaoran and Xiaolang nodded.

Syaoran looked at his books, "Then as I was pretending to be one, I suddenly found out that studying is fun," he smiled. "and so I continued studying"

Eriol nodded, "Syaoran, you're an intelligent guy. But you can be smart and cool at the same time." He smiled, "I mean, these two Syaoran's are like that."

"Yeah.. I know.. but what about Meiling?" he asked, frowning. "I am afraid, that if I became cool again, she will start to bother me… again."

Eriol smiled, "I'll take care of her and Yelan."

Syaoran frowned, "My mother is scary." he sighed.

"But she is scared of me" Eriol smirked,

"Why is that?" Syaoran blinked in surprised.

"Because I am the reincarnation of her master, Clow Reed."

Syaoran gasped, "W-What?!" he looked at everyone who were nodding. "Oh my god!" he fall on his knees, "I am so sorry, I was a little bit rude-"

Eriol laughed really hard, "This is the first time, I've seen a Syaoran fall on his knees and worship me like a god"

Xiaolang and Shaoran glared at him.

Sakura lounged comfortably against the trunk of the Cherry Blossom tree, a thick quiff of her auburn hair swept over her gorgeous emerald eyes, watching the students doing their routines during their P.E. She wasn't really in the mood to attend the classes. Fortunately, it was one of the classes where you can participate or not because the teacher had to go back to the faculty.

She confessed her feelings to Yukito, but she kind of expecting that rejection because Yukito does not feel the same way about her. She recalled Yukito saying, 'You really do not love me, Sakura-chan. You are just attracted to my powers. I am not your destiny.' _Why did Yukito said that? _Does he know what she really felt? Was there any truth in what he said?And another thing that bothers her, why did she feel that he was right with the whole thing?

_Um.. hello?_

She turned around and saw a nervous Syaoran standing not too far away from her. "Oh, hi" she stopped and looked at him, surprised. "Li-kun.."

"Um… mind if I join you?" he stuttered. There was a surprise in her voice as well in her emerald eyes. Well she should be; he did remove his glasses. "Why are you here, by yourself?"

"Where are your glasses?"

"They are just for panache… they are not prescript or anything." He said, rubbing his head.

"Ahh so the most intelligent student in Tomoeda High, is a faker." Sakura said, grinning.

Syaoran scowled, "Only the spectacles are the fake ones. I am level-headedly intellectual human being as you can see."

Sakura smiled, "Anyway, it's okay if you want to join me, but I do mind the thesaurus words… so please avoid them as much as possible"

Syaoran smiled, "I can stop talking like that if you want."

Sakura smiled back, "Thanks and to answer your other question, I want to be alone because I want to be alone." she added, and then look at the students once again who were doing their routines.

He sat beside her, but kept his distance and looked at the students performing routines. "You didn't eat your lunch earlier." he asked, "Were you not hungry?" he added.

Sakura shrugged, "Maybe."

There was silence around them for a minute. Sakura sighed, "Hey… can I ask you a question?" she asked, looking at him. When he nodded, she took a deep a breath, "Did you already confess to someone?" her voice trailed off, and then after a few minutes she said, "… and was rejected?"

Syaoran looked at her, "Well...I have never confess to someone else before…" Sakura frowned, "But I have rejected several girls before, if that would help-"

Sakura gave a short laugh, "You? Rejected several girls?" she looked at him in a puzzled way. "I cannot imagine."

He shrugged, "I really didn't know what they see in me, and they are kind of annoying."

Sakura frowned, "You see that's the thing." She hissed under her breath, "You don't even think before you reject them. They do have feelings too. They gather a lot of courage to confess their feelings and just that... Bam! Sorry... girl, I do not love you!"

"But-" Syaoran stopped while looking wryly. "If I do not reject them, it will be unfair for them."

"What do you mean by that?" Sakura folded her arms and looked at him aggressively.

"What if their right one comes along… and I was with them?" Syaoran blinked, "I mean… with one of them?"

Sakura was about to respond and then groaned. "Yeah... I guess you are right about that…" she buried her face on her knees, "I mean, he said the same thing."

Syaoran suddenly realized something, "Do not tell me-" he paused and raised her hands in front of him. But that didn't stop him from asking the question, "Were you rejected?"

She rolled her eyes annoyingly. "So what if I was rejected?" she frowned at him, her voice sharp.

Syaoran looked down, "So who is he?"

Sakura looked up into the sky, "He is a childhood friend, named Yukito. I've been crushing at him for as long as I can't remember – and last two nights ago, I gathered up my courage and told him everything."

"What was his response?"

Sakura closed her eyes, remembering the words and said it out loud, "You really do not love me, Sakura-chan. You are just attracted to my powers. I am not your destiny." she opened her eyes and looked deeply in his eyes for a few minutes, and then she gasped when she realized something. "I… I mean… that was the whole truth but about the powers-"

Syaoran grinned, "No need to worry… I know about your powers… Cards' Mistress." he saw her gaped. His chocolate-brown eyes revealed a twinkle of laughter in them, "I was supposed to be your rival with cards. I do have powers too."

Sakura stared at him, "Were you the one… who was supposed to be the owner of the cards-" she stopped when Syaoran nodded. "Oh I am so sorry… I better give them back to you." she said, shakily. "Oh.. was that the reason why you wanted to talk to me in the first place?" she felt depressed knowing that she needs to say goodbye now to her cards.

"Actually you do not need to give me back your cards, they are yours… and they are now called 'Sakura Cards' right?" he asked, Sakura sighed in relief. "My mother updates me about what happened before, even I'm not interested." he said, while shrugging unenthusiastically.

"So how come you wanted to talk to me?" she asked, looking at him.

"Why?" Syaoran frowned, "Does it bother you to be talking to me?" he asked.

"Well… it wasn't a bother, but when I find out that you know about powers and cards… I was just wondering if I need to know more about them." She said sighing.

"Like I said, I have no interest with the cards." Syaoran frowned.

"But you should be!" Sakura pointed out, "You were supposed to be the owner of the cards, I mean… you should even care just a little bit"

Syaoran gave her a deep sigh, "Well, what do you want me to do?"

Sakura smiled, "Well for starters… You need to meet, Kero-chan."

"And so I had to meet this Kero-chan" Syaoran said, looking at Xiaolang and Shaoran. "Do I get any advice on how to treat him?"

"For starters, do not worship it." Xiaolang sneered. "He is a just an annoying-selfish guardian of the cards." Syaoran frowned and looked at Shaoran who nodded. "See? Even the Cool-Nice Syaoran that you knew, agreed with me."

"So you guys never get along with him?" Syaoran asked.

"Well there were times we get along really well, especially if he isn't being selfish" Shaoran frowned.

"Oh okay… I'll keep that in mind."

Later that night, he was invited to go inside the Kinomoto's residence, then he saw a stuff animal eating Chocolate cake. After the introductions, Syaoran politely talked to Kero about why he did not get the cards, but he was happy that Sakura is the new owner of the cards. However, All Keroberos did was eating his cake. Then Sakura gave Syaoran a slice of cake which made Kero angry. So Kero grabbed Syaoran's plate with a cake.

"Hey!" Syaoran growled.

"I am not giving you my cake!" Kero-chan yelled, and it was the first time he ever talked to him.

"That is my cake." Syaoran snapped at Kero.

Sakura looked sympathetically at the two of them, "You two need to get along."

Kero-chan closed his eyes and became a big lion, instead of a stuff toy. "how is this for a change?" he went on top of Syaoran who was yelling in pain because of its heaviness. "This is my true form you, brat! Now bow before me!"

"Now I understand what the other Syaoran said about you! Get off me you vexatious little monster!"

"Who were you calling a little monster?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean 'other Syaoran?' Li-kun?" she glared at Kero, "Go back to my room."

"But, Sakura-chan." Kero changed back to its stuff animal form.

"I mean it, Li-kun and I need to discuss something." she looked back at Syaoran who sighed heavily. Kero frowned and flew towards Sakura's room.

"So what are you waiting for?" Sakura asked, looking sternly at him.

Syaoran gave a humorless laugh, "Funny thing happened.. you see.. I met these two Syaoran…"

Sakura looked puzzled when Syaoran finished his story. According to him, he had met two Syaoran, one Eriol and Jack of the other worlds… and they have a mission, and the mission is… to put them together.

"So… basically, you talked to me after all these years because you wanted to help them?"

He smiled grimly, "Well I would be lying if I will tell you that I was trying to help them."

Sakura shook her head rather numbly, "Oh my god.. I just-"

"Hear me out, Kinomoto." He touched her hand which surprised Sakura but she let him do it anyway, "At first, I hesitantly said that I would help them… and there was even a time that I thought about not helping them. But when I saw you… for the first time.. while entering the school… my heart skipped fast and I had no chance but to hide myself from the lockers."

"You were my stalker?"

He smiled wryly and titled her face up to his. "Yeah… it was Love at first sight… Kinomoto-san." He stroked a stray piece of hair from her forehead, "I fell so in love with you that my fears of changing back to my original self just faded." He gave her a twisted smile, "I wasn't lying when I said that I did reject a lot of girls in the past, because I wasn't all geeky before." He sighed, "I just had to avoid a really persistent girl back in China that I had to change myself from cool to a nerdy guy."

Sakura took a deep breath and bit her lip, "So.. what now?"

"Can we try-" he stopped and didn't stop himself from stroking her soft cheek with his fingers. "to be together?"

Sakura stared at him breathlessly, "I don't know… someone just broke my heart, remember?" she twisted away from him, her heart thumping really painfully. "Besides, if this works with the other Sakura and Syaoran… what if it doesn't work for us?"

"What if it does work for us?" Syaoran asked. Sakura frowned. "We must do it, so that we will know-"

Sakura stood up, "I don't know Li-kun.. I think you need to go, its already late.."

Syaoran frowned, "Okay… goodnight, Kinomoto."

Sakura slammed her door and plopped into her bed. She couldn't calm down her heart. Syaoran Li was too fast for her, she was totally confused about the whole thing. For one thing, I don't know if I will believe the whole story about the two Syaoran stuff he said. Syaoran might be lying just to get what he wants. She shook her head, she knew better than that. She knew that the most intelligent guy of Tomoeda High will not do that because he wasn't stupid. Suddenly there was a knock on her door. She growled, it must have been her annoying Brother. "Not here." She yelled. The knocking didn't stop so she had force herself to stood up and open the door. "I told you not-" then she stop in embarrassment. It was Yukito standing in front of her, with a bewildered look on his face. "Yukito-san… I am.. sorry.. I thought you were-"

"Touya?" he asked sheepishly. "I came here because Kero-chan told me that something is bothering you."

Sakura growled and glared at the desk where Kero was sleeping soundly.

"He was really worried because a certain guy was bothering you." He smiled, "I mean we are your guardian and all of that."

"Thanks… It's just that... there is this guy named Li-kun… and well he wanted to try to have a relationship with me…"

Yukito frowned, "Oh.."

"Something about helping someone… from the other world." she lightly, "Well that would be weird right?"

"Care to explain to me, while we walk around the park?" Yukito asked. Sakura nodded.

As they entered the park of Tomoeda, Sakura just finished talking to Yukito about Syaoran Li. There were a few minutes of silence around them, until Yukito broke it. "You should try to have a relationship with him."

Sakura stared at him, "What are you talking about?"

Yukito smiled, "Remember the time when you confessed to me and I told you that you do not love me?" he asked, Sakura shifted uncomfortably. "Is it true that you were just attracted to my power that is why you feel like that. But there is something more than that." He said, looking up into the moon.

"What is it?" Sakura asked him.

"You are destined to be with him. The one who should be holding the other half of the cards." Sakura jaw dropped, "Just like how Keroberos guides the light cards, and I on the dark ones.. The Li-Clan are the descendants of the Clow Reed. So both of you should own the cards." He said.

_Well what are we going to do now?_

_I don't know… but for sure, I cannot convince her to love me just like that-_

Sakura and Yukito looked at the voices and gasped in awe. They saw Syaoran Li walking with another two Syaoran Li. They were too much identical. However the difference is they were wearing different clothes. The first one was wearing a brown jacket with gray green shirt inside; the other one was wearing a black Chinese suit while the other one was wearing a brown polo stripe shirt.

Syaoran stopped in surprise as he sees Sakura with another man alone in a park and at night. He stared at the two of them.

Sakura stood up and looked puzzled seeing Three Syaoran Li staring at her. "Wh-Who are-"

Syaoran sighed, "Kinomoto, these are the Syaoran Li… I was talking about." He said, "Syaoran Li from World 1," pointing at the one wearing Jacket, and "Syaoran Li from World 2" pointing at the one wearing Chinese suit.

"You can call me Shaoran," Shaoran said smiling. "While you can call him, Xiaolang." He pointed out at the other Syaoran.

"What is the meaning of this Li-kun?" Sakura asked,

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "I did told you the whole truth" he shakes his head, "I have no time to tell you the whole story, twice." He said, feeling with frustration. For sure he was never going to persuade her and now she is with another man.

Xiaolang and Shaoran looked at Syaoran.

"Nice to meet you my name is Yukito Tsukishiro" he said, smiling.

"We all know who you are, Yue." Eriol said, joining them. Yukito gasped and bowed to him.

"Eriol-kun? When did you come back from-" Sakura stopped when Eriol smiled.

"I am not the Eriol Hiiragizawa in this world, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked softly at Syaoran, "So what you are telling is-"

Syaoran glared at her, "What? The Truth? Of course it is the truth! Why would I lie to you?" he gritted his teeth.

"Well I know you won't-"

"And what are you doing here in the park, alone with the one who rejected you? Are you that desperate to make him fall in love with you?"

Sakura gasped and slapped Syaoran's face which causes everyone to gape.

Syaoran smiled and touched his cheek. "Do I even deserve to be slapped Kinomoto?"

"You just insulted me!" Sakura yelled.

"Oh did I?" Syaoran yelled,

Shaoran frowned and tried to stop him, "Syaoran.. please-"

"Did I insult you?!" Syaoran kept yelling. "Well I got news for you! You did Insult me, trampled my feelings and oh yeah… Rejected me!" Syaoran laughed, "not to mention you even thought of me lying to you." He shook his head and looked at the rest of the people. "You know what?" he glared at all of them, "I am out of here. I am out of your stupid mission! Because she had rejected me." he said, then he walked as fast as he could.

"Syaoran! Wait don't go!" Shaoran yelled. Xiaolang frowned.

Sakura just looked at him until he was gone.

Syaoran kicked a stone angrily across the path and resume walking. He was shaking all over his body, He didn't want to cry but he couldn't stop his tears. That really hurt, a few hours of his rejection, he saw her talking to another man. He grabbed his glasses on his pockets and wore them. "It was a wrong choice to even try to go back to my original self." With these pair of eyes, and with his books, he will never be hurt anymore. He promised himself.

The next day, he entered the classroom with a huge eye bags on his eyes. Everyone fell silent when they saw him. Then he took a seat and pulls out a book and started reading it. He had eye bags because of what happened last night, and kept wondering why the Two Syaoran, Jack and Eriol didn't come to his room last night. They must have been thought that he wanted to be alone.

Then suddenly, the door opened and he saw Sakura entering the room smiling happily at Tomoyo-chan. He scowled and tried his best to go back to where he was reading.

The day passed uneventful. Syaoran sighed and opened his locker. There he saw an envelope addressed to him. He frowned and rolled his eyes, he knew these kinds of letters at school. It was a long time since he had received one of these; it was when he was in China, when he was cool guy. He was about to crumble the envelope when he remembered how hurtful rejection was. He opened it up and there was written, 'Please meet me at the back of the school building.' He sighed; it was indeed a confession letter.

So slowly he went to the back of the building and to his surprised, he saw Sakura standing. "What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, frowning. "Are you here because someone is going to confess to you?" he added.

Sakura cleared her throat, she looked at him nervously. "Actually.. I came here to confess to someone." she said, walking towards him.

"Oh I see-"

"Its you." she said, as she stopped in front of him.

Syaoran blinked, "W-What?"

"Li-kun… will you be my boyfriend?" Sakura asked, nervously. Then she looked away, and Syaoran saw tears. "B-But if you reject me… I completely understand."

Syaoran looked down at her silently for a second, the anger he felt for her slowly fading. "Why did you change your mind?" he asked. He needed to know the answer.

"To be honest, I felt the attraction towards you. But I kept denying it because I was so scared of getting hurt again." she said, blinking back to tears. "But when you walk away last night, I felt like my future went bleak." she groaned in frustration, "I have never meant to hurt you, I was confused. I didn't mean to reject you, and It is true that I felt like you were lying to me but I knew that you are not that kind of a guy. You are the most sincere man I've ever met." she looked down, twisting her hands together, then said in a bleakly voice. "So… I gather up my courage today, and confess to you… because I know that you will _not_ reject me." she looked softly in his eyes.

Syaoran smirked, taking one step closer to her. "Why do you think I would not reject you?"

His eyes were very close to hers, and she could see black flecks in his chocolate brown eyes. "Because I am the right one for you," she whispered. She closed her eyes for an instant, imagining for a daft moment that he was going to kiss her and that she would feel his cheek rough against hers. "Because we are destined to be together." She added, and then almost in a trance she blindly pulled his face to hers, offering her lips to his, pressing them to his firm mouth. Then a little warning voice in her head whispered, _What are you doing?_ She opened her eyes and pushes him gently. "I.. I am sorry I-"

Syaoran gulped, "Y-You're right…"

"What?" Sakura gasped,

"That I am not going to reject you." Syaoran said, guiltily. Sakura sighed in relief and they both hug each other, "Boy, wait till Shaoran and Xiaolang finds out about this." He said giddily.

Sakura looked at him, "I know they already know how it turns out. By the way, they left last night and they wanted to give you this letter." she said, pulling a paper out of her pocket. "They had to leave last night, but they were thankful for your hospitality." she said,

Syaoran let go of Sakura and read the letter, after he finished reading the letter. There was a tear rolled down his cheek. "I am gonna missed those guys." He removed his glasses and wiped his tears. Then he looked at the glasses, "Now I can finally dump this in the trash." He said,

Sakura frowned and snatched the glasses away from him. "No way." she said, and then putting his eyeglasses back to him. "There. You are cuter with your glasses on" she giggled.

Syaoran smiled, as he looked at Sakura, "Thank you Kinomoto."

"Call me Sakura, since I am your girlfriend already right?"

Syaoran smile widened, "Yes, Sakura… and you can call me Shaoran."

And then they both kissed each other again and everything felt so right with their world.


	4. Operation I for YOU

**SEVEN WORLDS IN ONE WORLD  
****A CARDCAPTOR SAKURA FANFIC**  
**Chapter 4: Operation I for You**  
**written by: chette-chan**

* * *

She screamed so much as she was being pulled inside the room. She started to cry while trying to break free from her captives.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO!"

One of her captives said, "We cannot do that Mistress Sakura, you will marry our master and that is final."

"I am not going to marry your master!" she screamed in frustration. "I am already engaged to someone!"

Soon she found herself alone inside a big room; she wrapped her arms around her body and shivered seeing a black wedding dress. Then she saw a shadow lurking around the room, "Who are you? Show yourself!"

The Shadow became a man, a man who had a face of angel and a demon together. Sakura gasped. "Good evening my bride..."

"I am not your bride!" Sakura yelled.

The man chuckled and turned into a smoke, then he appeared behind Sakura, "Oh yes, you are..." he hissed as touched Sakura's back. "Soon..." and then he disappeared once again.

Sakura sobbed, "Shaoran... please come back, hurry..." she whispered.

* * *

_Shaoran... please come back, hurry..._

Syaoran opened his eyes and glazed over. For a moment, he was lost in thoughts.

_Earth to Syaoran?_

Syaoran looked puzzled and stared blankly at Jack.

Jack sighed, "What a pity, he finally lost it."

Syaoran frowned, "What are you talking about?" he asked growling. He was about to ask Jack again, when footsteps were heard. He looked and saw the Syaoran and Sakura of that world approaching them.

Eriol smiled, "I am glad everything worked out for you two, and so our mission is now complete and we have to go to the other worlds."

Syaoran nodded, adjusting his glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "I am so overjoyed you came to our world to align us with the rest of the world." Then he blushed and brushed his hair with his fingers, "I... I hope this is not the last time that we encounter each other?"

Xiaolang patted Syaoran's back, "Well I was hoping that too. But we have to go..." he looked at the solemn Syaoran (Shaoran). "Shaoran's Sakura is in danger."

Sakura frowned and reached for Shaoran's hands, she clasped his hands with her own; that she got a flash of what he was feeling. "Shaoran-kun..." she said his name softly which made Shaoran looked at her. "Everything will be alright."

Shaoran's face brightened a little and nodded.

With his hand on his cheek, Jack beamingly said "So what are we waiting for? Let's go to the other world and then save Sakura!"

Sakura and Syaoran of that world nodded, and then Sakura took out her key and began chanting.

* * *

Sakura smiled faded as she arrived, she was expecting Syaoran will come and visit her. He has always been coming to her grave all the time, and even she was already a spirit, she kept looking at him. But this time, he wasn't there. She waited for him to show but he did not. Before she disappeared, a beautiful spirit appeared before her and called her name. "Hello, Sakura..."

Sakura startled, "Who are you?"

"My name is Darcy," the spirit said, "Can we talk?"

Sakura stared at her.

* * *

"DAMN! WHY DO I ALWAYS END UP ON THE BOTTOM?!" Xiaolang screamed, "GET IT OFF ME! I CANNOT BREATHE!"

As he was yelling, Shaoran and the rest of his companion stood fast and looked at him frowning. Then Shaoran grab his hand and help him to stand up. "Sorry..." he said,

But before Xiaolang could retort back, he stood there dumb face as the horrible scene unfolds before him.

Shaoran blinked, looking at Xiaolang getting all green. "Hey! Hey! What's happening to you? Are we that heavy?"

Xiaolang turned his back and started vomiting.

"What the hell?!" Jack screamed in disgust. "My shoes!"

"What's wrong?" Eriol asked, Xiaolang continued vomiting but forced himself to point at a direction. They look at where he was pointing his finger, and everyone gasped.

They just saw Syaoran and Meiling kissing.

Xiaolang recovering from his nausea, he suddenly started walking towards them but was grabbed by Jack. "Let me go! I am going to stop them from doing that immoral action!"

Jack grimaced, still seeing some vomit on Xiaolang's face. "Don't do that!"

"HOW DARE HE KISSED MEILING?!"

* * *

_HOW DARE HE KISSED MEILING?!_

Meiling and Syaoran stop kissing when they heard someone screaming. Meiling blinked and looked at Syaoran. "I thought I heard your voice, airen?"

Syaoran blinked and looked around, "Thought so too, but we are alone..." he looked at her mischievously.

Meiling giggles, "Oh you're getting pervy again, Xiaolang..." she started tickling Syaoran.

Syaoran laughed, "Okay! Okay stop that! Let's go back home, Mom is waiting for us." He said,

* * *

Xiaolang crossed his arms and pouts, looking at Eriol giving him a handkerchief. He snatched it away and wiped his cheek.

"You still need to clean your mouth," Jack snickered.

"Shut up!" Xiaolang growled, "I couldn't control myself! That was a disgusting moment for me!"

Eriol shook his head and sighed; he looked over and saw Meiling and Syaoran leaving. "We do not want what we saw either." He looked over at Xiaolang, "But you need to control your temper. We are on a mission, so naturally we will see problems like this..."

Xiaolang grumbles.

"Eriol..." Jack frowned. Eriol looked at him, and Jack pointed at Shaoran who was just standing there, blankly at the spot where they saw Syaoran and Meiling.

"It must have been a nightmare for him..." Eriol said sighing. He patted Shaoran and quickly Shaoran jumped, "Not a pretty sight right?" he asked him, Shaoran quickly shook his head. "Okay... so looking around at this place, we are in China." He said, and everyone nodded. "We need to split up the team. Sakura and Yukito are in Japan." He finished and everyone nodded again.

"But this situation might be harder, because here in World five... Syaoran loves Meiling and Sakura loves Yukito.. and both of them are in a relationship." Jack scowled.

Xiaolang screamed, "Can we just kill Yukito and Meiling?!"

"Xiaolang no Baka..." Jack murmured.

But Xiaolang heard him, "What did you just called me?"

Jack raised his voice, "XIAOLANG NO BAKA!"

Xiaolang rushed towards Jack, but since Jack is taller than him, and his arms are long, he just held his hands and Xiaolang struggled. "Let me go! I am going to kill you!"

Eriol and Shaoran just sighed,

* * *

Yukito held her in his arms, and kiss her over and over, his hands running lovingly up and down her body. He reached for the zip of her dress. Then as the dress sliding down on her soft body, he took a step back and admiring the sight of her lingerie-clad body.

_YUKI! What are you DOING TO MY SISTER!_

Yukito looked at the door opened and Touya stood there angrily. He growled, "Perfect timing..." he said, as he glared at him. While Sakura quickly picked up her dress and placed it on her front to hide her almost naked body.

Touya gritted his teeth, "I don't care if you are my sister's boyfriend! But Sakura is too young to do that!"

"So when CAN she DO that?" Yukito rolled his eyes.

Touya narrowed his eyes, "Are you seriously asking me that question, Yuki?"

Yukito crossed his arms over his chest, "YES."

Touya screamed, "OF COURSE WHEN SHE IS MARRIED TO YOU!"

"ONICHAN!" Sakura yelled, "I am already nineteen years old!"

"AND YOU ARE TOO YOUNG FOR THAT!" Touya growled,

Yukito snickered, "I was wondering, what age did you screw your first girlfriend, Touya?"

Touya glared at his friend, "Don't you use such filthy words in front of my SISTER!"

"... And don't change the subject" Yukito said, smiling.

Touya looked perplexed, "um.."

"Let me guess... 12?"

Touya blinked, "No! It was at the age of 16-" he stopped and realized that Yukito got him there "It doesn't matter! This is different! I am a guy and Sakura is a girl!" he said, and started pulling his friend away from Sakura. "Get out of Sakura's room now, If our friendship is important to you!"

"ONICHAN!"

Yukito was about to protest but he lifted his hands in surrender and silently walked out of the room.

* * *

Touya sighed and wiped the sweat on his forehead, then he looked at the teary-eyed Sakura.

"I hope you are happy."

Touya turned his back on her, "put on your clothes."

"I cannot believe you did that... shoving off my boyfriend out of my room." She said, sobbing.

Touya shook his head, "I am just trying to protect you-"

"But Yukito is my boyfriend."

Touya slowly turned towards his sister and sighed, "Sakura, this is not the right time to do such things." He sat on her bed, "W-What if you got pregnant?" Touya whispered, "Y-You're too young for that..."

Sakura was touched by her brother's concern. So she wiped her tears and sat beside him. "Onichan... Yukito and I... well, we discussed this before.. and if something happened to me... he'll take the responsibility."

Touya looked at her, "If that happens... are you ready?" he asked, "Yuki might be ready... but are you sure, it is him you wanted?"

Sakura blinked, "What are you talking about?"

Touya opened his mouth, but stopped and shook his head. "Never mind..."

"Tell me Onichan," Sakura said, reaching for her brother's hand. "Why did you ask me that?"

Touya sighed, "Sakura, I know... you love Yuki..." he stopped and paused for a while. "But whenever you are with him, I don't see it."

"You don't see what?" Sakura asked,

"I don't see that you two, are meant to be together."

"Onichan-"

Touya gulped, "That I can see some hesitation in your eyes,"

"I don't-"

Touya shook his head softly and looked at her, "I am your brother, Sakura. I know." Then he stood up and looked down at her, "But... on the other hand, if Yuki really loves you, then he can wait for the right time."

* * *

"That is a stupid name for a mission..." Xiaolang shook his head,

"What? The OPERATION I for YOU?" Jack smiled, "It is quite nice."

"You may think it is nice, because you have thought of it." Xiaolang snapped.

"Anyway, no matter what kind of name is this mission... so let's get on with the plan... Shaoran and I, will go to Japan to convince Sakura." He looked at Jack and Xiaolang. "While you two should stay here and convince Syaoran. You will also need to convince him to go to Japan."

Jack screamed, "WHAT?! I WILL BE WITH THIS XIAOLANG?!"

Xiaolang smirked, "So can I kill Meiling and Jack?" he said, Jack glared at him.

Eriol frowned, "No killing." He shook his head, "and no fighting." He added.

* * *

It was early in the morning and both of them were walking towards their school, Sakura couldn't help but to tell Tomoyo what happened last night.

"Touya-san is right! Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo scolded her, "You are too young to do that."

Sakura frowned, "Okay, considering... what we were about to do, is wrong-"

Tomoyo screamed, "Definitely WRONG!"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I am not thinking about that." she softly said, Tomoyo looked at her. "I just don't understand why he said that Yukito and I are not meant to be together..."

* * *

On the roof, Shaoran and Eriol looked down at Sakura and Tomoyo walking. Eriol looked at Shaoran, "Are you ready for this mission?"

Shaoran smirked, "The OPERATION I for YOU?"

Eriol chucked. "Yes." It was indeed a weird name for a mission but it does seem fit on the current mission.

Shaoran gave Eriol a salute and jumps off the roof then landed in front of Sakura and Tomoyo.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo gasped at the sudden appearance of a man. Slowly, he raised his head and looked at Sakura deeply which made her blush. "Gomen Nasai..." he spoke huskily.

Sakura couldn't help but stare into his chestnut eyes. "It..It's okay." she said, but there was touch of nervousness in her voice because her heart was beating really fast.

His smile broadened making him even more handsome. "I am... kinda new here and I didn't see you girls when I jumped down from the roof." He run his fingers on his hair, "By the way, my name is Syaoran Li... from China." He said, as he extend his hand and reach for their hand to shake.

Tomoyo giggled as she reached for his hand, "My name is Tomoyo Daidouji, nice to meet you, Li." She said as she softly shakes her hand with him. When they both let go, she nudged Sakura, who is still staring at him.

Sakura came back to reality and blushed, "Oh um... my name is Sakura Kinomoto." She said, as she extends her hand. But this time, the man, Syaoran Li didn't shake her hand but instead he lifted her hand and kissed it. Sakura's face turned deep red. "Hoeeee..." she softly said, and Tomoyo just giggled. When Syaoran let go of her hand, she felt a little bit sad and she doesn't know why.

"It was nice meeting you both, Kinomoto and Daidouji" Syaoran said, and then he looked around. "Well, I gotta go... I am sorry for suddenly interrupting you girls,"

Sakura felt the urge not to let go of this guy. Well not yet... I guess... "Do you happen to be in school?"

Syaoran smiled, "... I am planning to go to school.. do you have any recommendations?"

"Tomoeda High, we go there." Sakura quickly replied.

Syaoran nodded, "Okay then, I'll keep that in mind."

Tomoyo continuously smiles while looking at Sakura and the man named, Syaoran Li.

* * *

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS?" Xiaolang asked angrily looking at Jack. He was wearing a violet dress with make-up. Then he got even angrier when Jack puts the yellow wig on his head. "Are you even listening?! I look Stupid!"

Jack controlled his laugh, "Remember Xiaolang... control your temper." He said, while adjusting the wig. "Besides you already wore this when you acted as a princess right?" he took a step back and nodded, "I think you can pull this one off. You are beautiful!" he said while putting a violet hood on him.

Xiaolang shivered at those words, "Do not call me beautiful!"

Jack looked around and saw Syaoran approaching the bench. Then he sat down and started reading a book, "Okay! Operation I for YOU has been launched!" he pushed Xiaolang towards Syaoran. "Go for it!"

* * *

_I SEE YOU WITH A GIRL..._

Syaoran startled and looked at the woman who sat beside him, he closed his book and studied her. She was wearing a hood so her face was hidden but there was some magical aura around her. "Yes, I do have a girlfriend."

The woman shook her head, "No, this previous girlfriend of yours is not the one..."

"What?"

"You are destined to be with someone, you and her will be together and will even become powerful than ever."

Syaoran looked confused, "But I... am engaged."

"She is not the one for you."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "If she's not... then who?"

"She's waiting for you... in Japan."

Syaoran was about to speak but closed his mouth, Japan huh? I was supposed to go there before... he shook his head, "I am sorry, I love my girlfriend, I cannot marry anyone unless she is Meiling." He opened his book again and startled when the woman started choking him. "Wh-ack!"

"YOU ARE GOING TO JAPAN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"

Jack standing in a faraway distance, hit his forehead while his head is shaking.

"W-Who are you?! G-Get a-away from me!" Syaoran said while he was trying to escape from her strangle.

"YOU ARE GOING THERE TO MEET THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS! THE CARDS MISTRESS!"

At those words, Syaoran stopped struggling. "Cards Mistress?"

The woman released her, "Yes. The Cards Mistress."

Syaoran looked down, "She was my mission, but since she is a girl... Meiling became jealous and she went there instead," he looked at her. "The mission failed because Meiling couldn't get the cards."

The woman nodded, "Fate wants you two... to be together."

Syaoran contemplate for a moment, but after a long pause he shook his head. "I am sorry lady, but even though what you're saying is true. I do love my girlfriend."

"You don't love her." The woman put her face closely on his face.

Syaoran shook his head, "Yes I do-" he paused and gasped while looking at the pair eyes in front of him. He was like looking at his identical twin but this one was a girl. "Who-"

"If you won't meet her, you'll REGRET IT for the rest of your life." She finished and then left him puzzled.

* * *

Sakura was walking alone, she just got back from school. Then she stopped on her tracks, unable to even breathe when she saw the guy she met earlier in front of her house. "L-Li?" she asked,

Syaoran blinked at her, "O-Oh hi.. Kinomoto..." he said, looking confused.

"W-What are you doing outside my house?" she asked,

Syaoran blinked, "O-Oh.. is this your house?" he asked, Sakura nodded slowly. "I.. I am sorry.. I was just passing by." He replied and then looked around the structure of the house. "It's a lovely house."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, would you like to come inside?" she paused and looked at him, "I know, its kinda weird to invite you inside the house, since we've just met earlier but... its also a courtesy to invite someone, if that someone kept staring at the house for so long..." she babbled, then blushed.

Syaoran controlled his laugh, "You- won't mind?" he asked, softly.

Sakura took a deep breath, "N-No.. it's okay.. come inside."

Syaoran smiled and then he walked towards her and when he passed by her, he turned to face her and leaned closer. "I'm coming in..." he said, huskily.

"Hoeee..." Sakura stepped back, her face looks like an apple. She was blushing furiously and her heart throbbed exceedingly.

Eriol standing on the rooftop smiling, while looking at the scenario, _Nice work..._

* * *

Syaoran sits quietly on the sofa while looking around, he had to act as if this was the first time on the house Well technically it was your first time in this house... on this world. He shook his head and noticed something different on the desk. Usually it was only Sakura's mother picture frame present but this time, it was accompanied by more picture frames. He stood up and looked closely. Looking at the other picture frames he frowns. It was Sakura and Yukito's picture; Yukito hugging Sakura from behind while giving her a kiss on the right cheek.

_Oh... that's my boyfriend, Yukito-san._

Syaoran turned his head and looked at her direction. "I... see." He walked towards the sofa and looked at Sakura preparing the tea and the cake. "Do you love him?"

Sakura blinked and looked up, she was mystified but nodded.

Syaoran sat on the sofa, "I... see." He took the cup and drank the tea. "I do have a girlfriend too, she's in China as of this moment."

Sakura didn't know why she felt as there was a pain in her chest, "Ohh..." she sat on the sofa, "D-Do you love her?"

Syaoran studied her face for a minute, "I do..." he said, and saw her frowned "But I don't know why... I feel like, she's not the one for me."

Sakura blinked and remembered what her brother said before

"I don't see that you two, are meant to be together. That I can see some hesitation in your eyes,"

Before Sakura could respond, she saw the door opened and Touya appeared. But he stopped when he saw them together. "Who is he?"

Sakura and Syaoran stood up, "Onichan, this is Syaoran Li from China." She smiled, "He is my new friend."

Syaoran bowed at Touya, "Um... good afternoon."

Touya was about to greet him when Yukito appeared beside him, "Sakura-chan!" he waved at her.

Sakura gasped and runs towards her boyfriend, "Yukito! I missed you!" she said, while hugging him.

Syaoran looked down, while Touya noticed he was clenching his fist. He narrowed his eyes.

Yukito smiled, "Who is he, Sakura-chan?" he looked at Syaoran.

Sakura stopped hugging Yukito, "Oh sorry, where are my manners." She giggled, then she straightened up and looked at Syaoran, "Yukito-san, he is Syaoran Li, a new friend." With that, Syaoran bowed slowly. "and Li, this is Yukito Tsukishiro, my boyfriend."

Yukito gestured a handshake, "Nice to meet you, Li-kun"

Syaoran just looked at the hand, and nodded. Sakura blinked, "Li-kun?" she asked,

Syaoran went back to reality, "Uh.." he slowly accepted the handshake, "Likewise.." he said, then he took a deep breath, "I.. I have to go.. its getting late."

Touya was just looking at Syaoran.

Sakura smiled, "I'll walk you out-"

Syaoran shook his head, "Um.. no, it's okay.. bye.. Kinomoto." he said, and then he quickly walked out of the house.

* * *

Syaoran stop at the entrance of the door, his body was shaking. Then he closed his eyes and jumped on the roof. After that, he started to growled while pulling his hair aggressively. "ARGHHHHHH!" he screamed, tears are coming out of his eyes.

Eriol patted his back, "I know how painful it is to see her with another man, but hang in there." he said, but he kept looking at him crying quietly. He sighed, "I think, we have to speed up the process." He took one step back and closed his eyes, he opened his palm and his staff appeared.

* * *

Yelan woke up from a nightmare. She realized she must have been dozed off in the afternoon, wiping her sweat she quickly run towards the door and out of her room, and then she saw her son and her son's girlfriend talking in the living room.

"Xiaolang..."

Syaoran looked up and saw his mom, "What is it?" he asked, frowning seeing her worried face.

"You have to go to Japan."

Syaoran grimaced, "Why?"

Yelan took her sit, "I dreamed of Clow Reed... he was commanding me. He wants you to take care of the cards."

Meiling scowled, "But Auntie... the cards mistress is strong."

Yelan sighed, "Clow Reed told me that if we do not get the cards... the Li Clan will go down."

Meiling pouts, "If Xiaolang will go, then I will go there."

Yelan shakes her head, "No. Xiaolang will go alone." Then she straightened up, "Xiaolang, you must do this. You must not fail. You are after all, the leader of the Li Clan."

Syaoran looked at his mother, "But what if I can't? Meiling just said it... the Cards Mistress is powerful."

Yelan sighed continuously. "Well, at least we did our best... all I know is that Clow Reed wants you to go to Japan to get the cards."

Syaoran paused for a moment, why is this happening? He remembered the hood lady he met before.

_"YOU ARE GOING THERE TO MEET THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS! THE CARDS MISTRESS!"_

Syaoran shook his head, and looked at his mother. "Okay, I am going to Japan."

"Xiaolang!" Meiling yelled.

Syaoran kissed Meiling's forehead. "Don't worry, I won't be long."

Yelan smiled, "I'll book a flight tomorrow, and we already have an apartment there, where Meiling stayed when she was in Japan." She said, and then her son nodded.

A few minutes passed by, Meiling and Syaoran were left at the living room. Meiling started to cry which surprised Syaoran. Syaoran didn't know what to do, but he hugged her and Meiling struggled.

"I hate you for agreeing with Auntie Yelan!"

Syaoran sighed, "I will not stay there for so long."

Meiling pushed him away, "The cards mistress is not only powerful." She said, "She's beautiful too." She whispered. But Syaoran heard her. Then she hugged her boyfriend, "I do not want to lose you!"

_"YOU ARE GOING THERE TO MEET THE GIRL OF YOUR DREAMS! THE CARDS MISTRESS!"_

Syaoran frowned, but hugged her back.

Eriol opened his eyes, and when he looked at Syaoran. "Everything is done. Syaoran will come to Japan..." he said, looking at the sunset before him. Syaoran just nodded.


End file.
